1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus developing and outputting image data input from a host device on a recording medium based on certain control.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art image forming apparatus such as a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, and an electrophotographic multi-color recording device generally performs print control and starts print operation. Particularly, data is processed for development of a toner image on a recording medium based on print data transmitted from a host device, and a fixing device fixing the toner image transferred to the recording medium with the heat increases temperature thereof to a print startable level. Subsequently, the print operation is started.
Japanese Un-examined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-137407 discloses a control method for advancing print start time and shortening a print end time by deceleration of operation speed of the fixing device in a case where current temperature of the fixing device does not reach a prescribed print startable level.
An image forming apparatus of recent years is demanded to reduce a power consumption amount thereof in addition to a demand of shortening print time thereof. However, the related image forming apparatus described above has a lack of consideration with respect to the power consumption amount despite capability of shortening the print time thereof.
The present invention provides an image forming apparatus capable of reducing a power consumption amount in print operation and optimizing the power consumption amount and print time.